A framework system of this type is known from DE 10 2004 028 707 B4, which is constructed for arranging toggle-lever clamping devices, suction devices, centring pins, sensors, welding devices, clinching devices, riveting devices, robot arms or the like in the automotive industry. The framework system according to DE 10 2004 028 707 B4 comprises two or a plurality of tubes as rod-shaped base bodies, which are cylindrical or polygonal at the outer envelope surface and which can be non-positively coupled to one another in different planes and/or at different angles by means of clamping collars. In this case, both the cylindrical or polygonal tubes and the clamping collars can be made of a fibre composite material.